Poder..
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Cuando los niños regresaba a su mundo a traves en el tranvia que los llevar­a a casa.. Ellos recivieron algo que nunca pensaron tener.. Poderes sobrenaturales.. ¿Que harán con ellos? Pues un gran escandalo y un desastre en potencia..
1. Genesis

Poder..   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1  
Genesis.  
  
Ochos niños iban a bordo de un tranvía..   
  
Eso sería una escena normal si no fuera porque el tranvia estaba cruzando dos dimensiones..  
  
Los niños que iban en el tranvia iban con diferentes emocioes.. algunos tristeza.. otros alivio.. y algunos sin saber que iban a hacer cuando llegarán a su hogar.  
  
Emociones que sin duda fueron resueltas cuando estuvieron en el digimundo.  
  
  
"¿En que piensas?" preguntó Taichi a Yamato al verlo tan pensativo.  
  
"En mis padres" dijo Yamto mientars le daba la mirada de que si me preguntas mas.. te mato..  
Yamato estaba pensando en ellos.. La mirada llena de cariño de su madre.. pero dolida por no sabe como hacerse a él.. Lo había trastornado.. Era algo muy reconfortante.. Y luego su padre.. Cuando fue a su casa.. pensadon en que había cosas que podían hacerle daño.. Yamatyo en ese pequeño instante que pasó con su padre y que lo puso a salvo.. se sintió mas cerca de él.. que en los cuatro pasados..  
Tenía sentimientos confusos. pues no sabía que iba a pasar cuando se vieran de nuevo.. sus padres.. su hermano y él.. Takeru decía que tal vez.. Talvez.. podrían ser una familia.  
  
  
  
Koushiro iba sumido en sus pensamientos.. y para variar.. no estaba usando su computadora..   
  
Koushrio estaba pensando en sus padres.. En los cuatro.. se sentía lleno de gratitud hacia sus padres adoptivos.. los padres que lo críaron con tanto amor.. Y luego estaban sus verdaderos padres.. Los que murieron en el accidente automovilistico..  
Derseaba saber tantas cosas acerca de ellos.. Como eran.. sus gustos.. Tantas cosas que necesitaba saber sobre su pasado.. Koushiro deseaba preguntarle todo acerca de sus padres... Pero no deseaba importunar a su verdaderos padres.. Sentía el mismo cariño por ellos.. El mismo amor que siente un hijo por sus padres..  
  
Takeru estaba algo excitado con el regreso a casa.. como si patamon fuera con él.. Takeru estaba contento por saber que su hermano lo querría.. que a pesar d els años que estaba separado de él.. Yamato lo apreciaba.. Después de estar un momentos juntos.. Su familia.. Takeru saía que todavía todos se querrían.. Vio al mirada de su madre.. La mirada dulce de su madre.. La mirada que hizo sentir incomodo a Matt.. En ese momento Takeru supo que Ella querría a su hermano.. Y luego a su padre.. Su padre que a pesar d elas distancia que había entre ellos.. Sabia como se sentía..   
Esatab contento por eso..  
  
Mimi y sora estaban algo tristes pero no mucho..  
  
Mimi y sora estaban tristes de dejar a Piyomon y a palmon..  
Pero ambas estaban muy aliviadas.  
Sora pro su parte sentía como su problemas con su madre habían sido resueltos.. Y mimi.. bueno ella había madurado bastante en este viaje..  
Sin embargo como todos lso viajes.. este había termiando dejando muchos recuerdo agradables.. y un hermoso provenir..  
  
Hikari tenía algo de nostalgia en su mirada.  
A pesar de haberla conocido solo unas semanas.. extrañaba a Gatomon.. era como una parte de ella.. la parte madura de Hikari que había salido a flote.. La parte fuerte que le daba.. esperanza y fuerza.. Se sentía un poco sola.. Pero al menos Taichi estaba con ella.. Como siempre..  
  
Taichi cerró sus ojos y al ver al pequeño dinosaurio que era agumon en su mente, tuvo un acceso de tristeza.  
  
Sin embargo al mirar por al ventanillas notó algo raro.  
  
"Koushiro.. eso es normal" dijo Taichi al mirar uan especie de linea azul que estaba desahaciendo frente a ellos.  
  
"Ehh que" dijo koushiro y se acercó la ventanilla.  
"No lo sé.. genai me dijo que cada una de esas lineas era como un pasaje a otra dimension.. u otra dimension.. no me acuerdo muy bien que digamos" dijo koushiro al ver que de pronnto en una punto lejano de la linea se rompía .  
  
El resto de la linea se acercó al tranvía. y los traspasó..  
  
Los niños apenas tuvieron tiempo de comtemplarlo antes de que el vagon se llenara de luces..  
  
"¿Que esta pasando?" dijo Mimi totalmente aterrada.  
  
Koushiro al ser tocado por la linea supo de pronto lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Una linea temporal se estra desavaneciendo..y nosotros estamos atrapados en sus energía residual" dijo Koushiro sin saber como era que sabía esas cosas.  
  
El vagón parecía una arbol de navidad por la cantidad de luces y extrañas descargas que lo rodeaban..  
  
Una luz blanca se acercó al vagon del tren y los niños sintieron un cosquilleo en sus cuerpos..  
  
Segundos después el tren pasaba por la puerta que los separaba del limbo y su propio mundo.  
  
Cuando pasaron por la puerta.. La cual se cerró detrás de ellos.. Se formó una arcoiris.. Pero el arcoiris fue bruscamente interrumpido..  
  
Y en ese momento una terrible explosión sacudió los cielos..  
  
El tranvia cayó al suelo enbuelto en llamas mientras multiples fragmentos cayeron por todos lados..  
  
Junto con varios niños..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: El poder.. el poder.. mm debo de deja r de divagar y ver J.L.A. y J.L.U. 


	2. Un cambio

Poder..   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2  
Un cambio.  
  
Taichi sintió explotar su cabeza desde el fondo de su cerebro se sintió extremadamente extraño..  
Como si de pronto..  
  
Fuera inteligente.. Mucho mas inteligete.. que Koushiro..  
  
En su mente se veían diagramas.. programas.. incluso sabía.. cosas increible como fisica avanzada, calculo y otras ciencias exactas.. que ni siquiera había oido hablar.. se sentía como si de pronto siempre las hubiera tenido.. solo que de pronto las recordaba..  
  
"Dios.. soy un genio.. Mamá se pondrá contenta y.. Ohhh dios mio" dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba a mas de un kilometro del suelo.. recorriendo la distancia hacia el suelo... claramente en su mente descubrio. sus posibilidades para sobrevivir a un impacto en el concreto..   
  
Ninguna..  
"Rayos.. soy inteligente.. y de pronto voy a morir en los proximos 14.328748 segundos" dijo Taichi un poco desesperanzado. "Que cruel es la vida" Dijo Taichi mientras hacia una pequeño berrinche en plena caida.  
  
Hikari por su parte estaba cayendo..  
En su mente sentió algo extraño.. como si de pronto tuviera algo muy poderoso..   
De pronto vio a Taichi a unos metros adelante de ella.. ambos caían a una velocidad algo alta..  
Hikari sin embargo no tenía miedo.. y de pronto sintió que podía salvarse.. y no solo a ella.. tambien a Taichi..  
  
Con un instinto que no sabía que Tenía.. ella juntó sus brazos y sus pienas.. y cayó un poco mas rapido.. al acercarse a Taichi.. lo cogió por la cintura con su mano izquierda..   
  
Sin saber porque.. acercó su mano derecha a la pared del edificio por el cual iban pasando..   
Como si fuera a tratar de agarrarse de algo.. Pero.. no lo hizo..  
Su mano despareció en una nube de polvo y chispas.. Ella la sentía buscando apoyo en la pared.. y de pronto notó que su velocidad descendía.. Y de pronto encontró apoyó ane la pared.. Y su caida se detuvo.  
  
"Hikari.. ¿como pudiste hacer eso?" le preguntó Taichi.  
"No lo sé" dijo Hikari.. Pero ella enmudeció al ver en su mano.. una especie de guante de hierro.. con una joya roja que brilló intensamente..  
  
  
Yamato por su parte se sentía extraño.  
Iba cayendo muy rapido.. como si pesará mucho mas de lo que pesaba antes.. Al ver el suelo acercarse tan rapido.. deseó que tener un paracaidas.. o algo que detuviera su caida.  
  
De pronto.. El..  
Su caída iba aminorando su marcha..  
Yamato se encontró suspendido a poco metros del piso..  
Yamto se fijo de pronto que estaba colgado.. por varias cadenas.. una gran capa roja estaba en su espalda.. y lo mas importante..   
"¿De donde rayos salió este traje negro?" se dijo asi mismo al ver una traje negro ajustado a su piel.  
  
  
Sora por su parte seguía con Mimi..   
Ambas iban gritando a pleno pulmon.. estaba extremadamente asustadas.. Iban a morir.. Ambas cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo que suelo estaba a un metro de ellas..  
  
Ellas sintieron.. un cosquilleo y nada mas..  
Cuando abrieron los ojos.. ambas niñas descubrieron que estaban en una crater..  
  
Ambas chicas salieron de allí sin ningun rasguño..  
  
"Sora ¿de donde sacaste ese cetro?" dijo Sora al ver la vara dorada que sostenía Sora.  
  
"Mimi.. Esa tiara.. y la cuerda dorada que tienes en las manos... y los brazaletes..??" dijo Sora. (Por alguna extraña razon la chicas tienen un gran ojo para las cosas fuera de lugar)  
  
El hecho de traer cosas que no traían antes de ir al digimundo las tenía en suspenso.. sobre todo después de caer de una altura de mas 1 km..  
  
En otro lugar joe despertaba en la torre de tokyo.. estaba por asi decirlo algo mas que sorprendido..   
Aparte del hecho de estar flotando.. tener una capa dorada y un cetro del mismo material en su mano y un extraño casco que parecía ser entre romano griego y de la epoca de las cruzadas..  
  
"Pero que rayos" dijo Joe algo mas que sorprendido.. Al ver que podía volar a voluntad..  
  
Takeru por su parte..  
Salió volando por la fuerza de la explosión en otra dirección..   
  
Al ir cayendo Takeru de pronto se sintió como si fuera una caricatura.. Y deseó que hubiera un cochón que lo hiciera rebotar como las caricaturas..  
  
Pensando que eso sería su ultimo pensamiento.. cuando antes de que se estrellará contra el piso..  
Apareció un cochon de color verde que lo hizo rebotar unos metros en el aire..  
  
Al estar de neuvo en el aire.. Takeru pensó que al menos no hubiera rebotado en un pajar.. y cuando Takeru iba a caer en el suelo.. pareció una pajar..  
  
Lleno de paja de color verde brilladte Takeru se preguntó si estaba muerto.. o había ido al cielo de las caricaturas.. mientras aves de color verde revolotenban alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
En su mano derecha estaba una anillo de color verde que emitía una luz esmeralda. Y del cielo cayó también un pedazo de cascote de color verde al parecer del mismo material del anillo..  
  
Koushiro por su parte estaba en el tranvía cuando este se estrelló en el suelo.  
  
El chico se levantó.. se dio cuenta de que las llamas no lo dañaban y aparte era inmaterial.. salió de entre las llamas muy confundido..  
Y finalmente el se dio cuenta de que había cambiado mucho.. cuando llegó a una parador y se vió en el reflejo  
  
Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una traje negro y dorado..  
Koushiro deseó ser normal y no verse tan extraño..  
  
Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos el traje había desaparecido. Y estaba en sus ropas normales..  
Pronto deseo tener el traje de nuevos pues el calor era bastante alto.. Y de improvisto apareció.. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de estar flotando.  
En el aire.  
  
Continuará.  
Siguiente: Lo increible es verdad... Tai lo Explica todo..  
  
comentarios: Algo muy dificil de hacer.. bueno a ver que pasa.. 


	3. Tai lo explica todo

Poder..   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3  
Tai lo explica todo.  
  
Los ochos niños estaban mas que sorprendidos por las cosas que estaban pasando.  
  
Yamato deseó estar cerca de su hermano.  
Y de pronto un resplandor verde, seguido por una negrura intensa y Yamato estaba viendo a su hermano. cubierto de paja verde y con aves verdes volando a su alrededor.  
  
"Ehh¿ quien eres tu?" dijo Takeru con voz preocupada.  
(Genial se debe haber golpeado la cabeza y tiene amnesia) pensó Yamato.  
  
"Largo de aqui montruo" dijo Takeru meintras le lanzó cun golpe con la mano que tenía el anillo.  
  
El resultado fue un rayo de color esmeralda que salió del anillo y tomo la forma de un puño que golpeó a yamato en su quijada..   
  
Tras recibir el golpe Yamato fue impulsado hacia las alturas.  
  
Yamato recorrió el firmamento un pooc atontado por el golpe que había recibido.  
  
La trayectoria del golpe lo mandó directo hacia donde estaban Sora y mimi.  
El pobre chico cayó a los pies de las dos niñas.  
  
"Waaaa" gritó mimi y retrocedió unos pasos.  
"A pervertido" gritó sora al ver el extraño traje negro de yamato que parecía un.. traje de cuero negro.. aparte la capa.. la mascara, las cadenas y cintas con picos.  
  
Yamato se emepzóa levantar cuando lo unico que vio fue un cetro dorado que se dirigía hacia su cara.  
  
Segundos despues Yamato estaba volando una vez mas.   
  
"Woaaauuu Sora si que eres fuerte.. Mi heroína" dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo de sora.  
  
"¿Oye Mimi.? ¿Estas muy ligera? y creo.." pero Sora no pudo decir nada mas al ver que Mimi estaba flotando a unos centimetros del suelo.  
  
"Ahh mimi estas flotando" dijo la peliroja. Recalcando lo obvio.  
  
"Es verdad" dijo mimi al ver que en realidad estaba flotando.  
"Puedo volar.. y tu eres muy fuerte.. ahh creo que me voy a desmayar" dijo mimi mientras se ponía la mano en la frente y se dejaba caer en brazos de Sora.  
"Ayy no mimi.. no hjagas porque me va a dar.."dijo sora mientras cerraba sus ojos y ambas caían al suelo.  
  
Yamato por su parte había ido a parar a la torre de Tokyo.  
  
"Hola Matt" dijo joe al ver a su amigo estrellarse contra la super estructura de la torre"  
  
"Ahh esas chica si que pega fuerte" dijo Yamato y su mente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado..   
  
"Recapitulando.. Mi hermano me golpea y caía alos pies de Sora y Mimi.. sora me llama pervertido y Sora me da un golpe que casi me pone en orbita.. a eso le llamas estar bien" le gritó Yamato a Joe el cual solo lo vio a traves de su mascara dorada.  
  
"Bueno pues la verdad es que parece salido de una tienda de sadomasoquismo" dijo joe al señar el traje negro de Yamato. las cadenas .. las calaveras metalicas.. sin contar con los picos..  
  
"Tenía que ser.. el unico que no me golpea es un conocedor del sadomasoquismo." dijo Yamato.  
"Yo soy un pervertido" dijo joe mientras blandía su cetro y este emepzó a emitir una luz blanca.  
  
"¿Y como es que sbaes que estos articulos se venden en una tienda de Sadomasoquismo?" inquirió Yamato.  
  
"Ahh bueno.. este" dijo joe poniendose rojo.   
  
Los mirones veía a al par de chicos enmascarados discutir afuera de la torre y diciendose pervertido el uno al otro.  
  
Hiakri y Taichi caminaban por las calles.  
  
"Bueno si triangulamos las estelas de nuestros amigos asumo que dos de ellos cayeron cerca de aqui" dijo Taichi con voz intelectual.  
  
"En español Taichi" dijo hiakri muy molesta mientras el guante se había reducido al tamaño de un brazalete.  
  
"Oye.. si lo tienes presumelo.. soy inteligente y puedo hablar como yo quiera.. Mira allí estan sora y mimi" dijo Taichi mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellas.  
  
"¿Estan muertas?" preguntó Hikari al verlas inmoviles.  
  
Taichi pusó su mano en el cuello de sora y luego acercó su oido alpecho para oir su corazón.  
"No.. solo estan desmayadas" dijo Taichi mientras veía uan estela dorada y negra acercarse a ellos.  
  
"¿Estan bien?" preguntó Koushiro al ver a los cuatro.  
"¿Y tu quien eres?" dijo Hikari al ver a koushiro con un traje negro extraño y aemás su cabelo parecía estar hecho de energía roja.  
  
Por un instante Koushiro regresó a la normalidad.  
"Ahh eres tu Koushiro.. veo que el fenomeno transdimensional.. te convirtió en un ser de energía" dijo Taichi mientras presumía sus nuevos conocimientos al portador del conocimiento.  
  
"En realidad me integré al flujo de energía cronal y puedo coexistir con él.. además de que no fue un fenomeno trasdimensional.. solo fue que alguien en algun punto de otra dimensión.. alteró su tiempo.. y ocasionó que una linea temporal se destruyerá.. lo que nos tocó fue la energía residual que se unió con nuestras bases de datos.. y las alteró" dijo Koushiro en un mismo tono de voz que la de Taichi.  
  
"Ahh lo supuse" dijo Taichi en el tono de voz que siempre ponía cuando falllaba las respuestas de los examenes.  
  
"En español" gritó Hikari.  
  
"Tenemos poderes especiales" dijo Koushiro mientras Taichi agregó.  
  
"Tenbgo un super cerebro.. soy inteligente tengo nociones de fisica cuatica.. ingeniería y electronica" dijo Taichi con aire triunfal.  
"Soy un maldito genio" dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
  
"si claro.. pues yo tengo conocimeintos avanzados de Fisica cuantica.. se lo que es el campo quantum.. y como modificarlo.. ademas.. de que" pero fue interrumpido por Hikari.  
  
"Cayense ustedes dos.. me estan volviendo loca" dijo la niña mientras su hermano y el otro la miraban ofendidos.  
  
"No interrumpas a tus mayores" fueron sus palabras.  
  
Los dos chicos se enfrascaron en un dialogo tecnico muy avanzado..  
  
Los chicos no se percataron cuando llegaron Joe y Yamato..  
Ambos chicos estaban flotando.  
  
"Soy inteligente y soy el lider" dijo Taichi con gran alaraca.  
"Yo soy un genio y puedo volar" dijo koushiro mientras Taichi simplemente estalló.  
  
"Yo tambien volaré cuando contruya un armadura de combate2 dijo Taichi mientras emepzaba a reir maniaticamente.  
  
"Por favor hablmenme en español" dijo Hikari suplicante a los chicos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Joe y el de es yamato" dijo Joe mientras Hiakri sonreía.  
  
"Gracias a dios" dijo Hikari en un suspiro.  
  
"¿Y a todo esto alguien ha visto a mi hermano?" dijoYamato mientras se frotaba la mandibula.  
  
El sonido de un carro de carreras llamó la atenció de todos los chicos.  
  
Un auto verde se dutuvo a escaso metros.  
De su interior emergió Takeru con unos cañones.  
"Ustedes apartence de mis amigos.. fenomenos" gritó Takeru mientras les apuntaba a Yamato a Koushiro y a Joe.  
  
"Gulpp.. genial.. el arma mas poderosa del universo en manos de un niño de ocho años" dijo Koushiro al reconocer el anillo que portaba Takeru.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: El apocalipses.. el mundo se va a acabar.. Taichi es inteligente.. wuuuaaaaa 


	4. El Anillo de poder Oan y los poderes de ...

Poder..   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 4  
El Anillo de poder Oan y los poderes de los demás.  
  
"Alejense de ellos" dijo el pequeño takeru casi extasiado al ver como los cañones que había imaginados se habían aparecido.  
  
Hacia unos minutos que había deseado que alguien le explicará lo que estaba pasando.   
Y el anillo que en si era el arma mas poderosa de todas, le dio la información de su base de datos.  
  
El niño aprendió que solo necesitaba imaginar lo que quisiera y el anillo lo haría realidad..  
Se imaginó un auto de carreras su medida y este ahbaía aprecido y se manejaba a su antojo.. Pensó en que el auto tuviera un radar que le indicará donde etsaban sus amigos.. y este había obedecido y le había señalado la posición de sus amigos..  
  
Y en su auto creado por sus pensamientos acudió..  
Y lo que vio fue a tres criaturas extrañas asechandoa Hikari a Taichi, sora y mimi.  
  
Realemente sentía el anillo.. como si fuera lo mas poderoso en el mundo.. que todo lo podría realizar.. incluso vencer a cuaquier digimon malvado.  
  
Se imaginó a sus amigos.  
"Wuau Takeru estuviste fenomenal" le decía sus amigos.  
"Ese es mi hermano" imaginarse La voz llena de orgullo de Yamato lo hizo levantarse elastico del asiento.  
  
Imaginarse cañones en sus brazos. Fue muy sencillo.  
  
"Retirense fenomenos de mis amigos o enfrente las consecuecnias" dijo tratando de intimidarlos.   
  
(Sugoi eso se oyó muy cool) pensó casi sonriendo.  
Lso tres fenomenos que el llamaban era un dos emascarados y un tercero ser al parecer de metal.  
  
Como no se moviero Takeru apretó los dientes.. Con su inmaginación se imaginó a tres rayos que los golpearían y los mandarían a volar.  
  
"Tragen rayos cosmicos fenomenos" dijo mientras los acañones abrieron fuego haciendoe xactamente lo que takeru deseaba.  
  
Y mientras iba volando en el aire.  
akeru trasformó el auto en uan nave espacial y fue a perseguirlo en el aire.  
  
  
Con los tres chicos que recibieron el impacto.  
  
"Yamato es tu hermano" dijo Joe mientras iban los tres casi en la estratosfera.  
  
"Cierto.. Takeru siempre te hace caso" dijo Koushiro mientras Yamato lo miraba.  
"Ya es tiempo de que use estos poderes que he recibido" dijo Yamato mientras sonreía bajo la mascará.  
  
Extendió sus brazos y su piernas y la capa se alzó como una vela.  
También Koushiro y Joe detuvieron su ascenso..  
Justo al tiempo para ver a la nave que los perseguía.  
  
"Aprende rapido" dijo koushiro mientras Yamato se concentraba.  
  
Las cadenas danzaron en el aire con un sonido metalico casi como una melodía. Yamato sonrió al darse cuenta de que le obedecían.  
  
Sin miramientos las lanzó hacia el frente sabiendo que atraparían la anve y su hermano.  
  
En un segundo atravesaron la nave y pudo sentir como se envolvían alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano.  
  
"Perfecto" dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano.  
  
pero una explosión de energía verde rompió la cadena.  
Al estar unico psionicamente(La cadena esta viva y Yamato siente su dolor) fue insoportable y Yamato perdió la concentración para flotar y cayó a tierra.  
  
"Voy por él" dijo Joe mientra sseguía a Yamato.  
  
"Genial y a nmi me toca tartar de hacer enytrar en razón al pequeño con el arma mas podewrosa del universo" dijo pero antes de que dijerá algo mas.  
  
Una explosión de colores apareció atras de Takeru y una mano atravesó el cuerpo del niño.  
  
"Sobrecargé su sistema nervioso con un breve shock" dijo alguien que era exactamente igual a Koushiro.  
  
"Koushiro como sabes puede viajar por el tiempo.. retroce unos segundos en el pasado.. y hazle lo mismo a Takeru.. y no se te olvide la explciación" dijo mientras koushiro asintió y desapareció.  
  
Koushiro sostenía el cuerpo de takeru.  
"Que fácil es viajar por el tiempo y el toque cronal es muy util" dijo mientras sostenía al niño y desendía a tierra.  
  
Una vez en tierra sabía lo que iba a hacer..  
Una vez que todos los niños elegidos se reunieron y despwertaron Koushiro los tocó para averiguar las habilidades que habían adquirido.  
  
  
Joe Kido/Doctor Destino  
Doctor Destino es un Mago que combatió a los nazis en la segunda guerra mundial. Sus poderes provienen de su unión con la magia.  
El casco, la capa y el amuleto(cetro) le ayudan a canalizar la energía mistica a traves de su cuerpo. Asi mismo Joe tiene a su dispoción cualquier clase de hechizo de su predecesor.  
  
Yamato Ishida/Hellspawn.  
Fusionado con la energía infernal y traje simbiode de Spawn. Yaamto pued canalizar grandes cantidades de energía negativa y usarla para sus propositos.. Al no realizar ningun pacto con el inferno.. Yamato esta libre de la guerra entre cielo e inferno.. Sus poderes proviene directamente de sentimientos negativos.. Sin embargo a el no le afectan en lo absoluto..  
  
Sora Takenouchi/Barda   
Barda es una habitante de Apocalips, un mundo de gran tecnologia. Con fuerza y resistencia superior al promedio.. Capaz de levantar grandes toneladas y resistir impactos de armas de alto claibre.. Sora recibió su gran fortaleza y su arma mas importante.. su mega cetro que puede brindarle una armadura de combate..  
  
Mimi Tachikagua/Mujer Marravilla  
Recibiendo las fuerzas de los dioses griegos es muy poderosa. Tiene la habilidad para volar, la misma resistencia y fortaleza de barda. Y sin contar con los accesoriso como lso brazaletes de poder, el lazo d ela verdad y uan tiara hecha de un material resistente.  
  
Taichi Yagami/Steel  
Taichi no recibió superpoderes solo conocimeintos y habilidades tecnicas.. Capaz de crear armaduras de comabte Taichi es sin duda muy brilante y habil en la mecanica.. Sus logros serán rebolucionarios..  
  
Takeru Takaishi/Linterna verde.  
Takeru no recibió poderes.. solo el anillo de poder Oan.. un arma capaz de crear lo que sea que su dueño piense con una energía verde mistica.. Depende de la voluntad de su dueño.. y debe cargarse con un fragmento de la bateria central de los linternas verdes..  
El arma mas temible de universo en manos de una niño con gran imaginación.  
  
Hikari Yagami/Witchblade  
Hiakri recibió la enigmatica witchblade, una rma creada hace eones.. de gran poder y habilidades hasta ahora desconocidas.. Se cree que su poder rivaliza con el anillo de poder oan.  
Tiene la tendencia en abandonar a su dueña cuando mas la necesita. Y oculta un secreto.  
  
Koushiro Izumi/Waverider.  
Koushiro se fusionó con la energía de Waverider un ser creado de energía temporal. Sus habilidades son: Viajar por el tiempo, ser intangible, poder volar, saber el futuro o pasado de las personas con solo tocarlas con el Toque cronal. Sin embargo no puede alterar el curso del tiempo.. Debido alas implicaciones cronales.. Tambien recibió conocimientos muy utiles acerca del tiempo.. y el campo de energía Quantum.  
  
Una vez que todos supieron lo que les sucedió en el travia..  
Fusionados con esencias de otros seres o recibiendo artefactos desconocidos..   
"¿Que haremos?" dijo joe agradecido de que casi nadie los vio durante sus pequeñas escaramusas.  
  
"Ser superheroes" dijo Takeru mientras Taichi sonrió en complicidad.  
"Si tenemos el poder, lso conocimientos y la habilidad" dijo Taichi mientras los demás los miraban.  
  
"La fama y la fortuna" dijo Takeru mientras algunos simplemente lo pensaron.  
  
"MMm" dijo Joe.  
"Genial tengo que ser la niñera de mi hermano el superheroe" dijo Yamato.  
"Siii estoy contigo" dijo Hikari mientras Taichi, Takeru e hikari empezaban a bailar.  
  
"¿Fama?" dijeron Sora y mimi muy contentas.  
"Alguien tiene que vitar que ellos maten a todos lo demás" dijo Koushiro mientars suspiraba.  
  
Continuará..  
Coemntarios: no me quedo como esperaba.. bueno-.. ¿Que opinan? 


	5. Las peripecias de unos niños

Poder..   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5  
Las peripecias de unos chicos con habilidades especiales.  
  
Después del pequeño show en donde los niños causaron daños materiales por varios millones de yenes.  
  
Ellos se reunieron con sus padres. Claro acordando que ellos no les dirían nada de las extrañas habilidades que ahora tenían. Todos con excepción de Tai el cual lo unico que tenía era... Se que suena raro decirlo pero el chico se veía y parecía un poco mas inteligente.  
  
Okay todavía se veía medio bruto y actuaba con una serie de incoherencias. O sea que basicamente seguía siendo Taichi solo que algunos conocimientos extras. Los cuales tenía pensado usar para dejar asombrados a los profesores en especial al profesor Fujikawa el cual decía que tenía la inteligencia de un caracol.  
  
Otros solo querrían tener la ocasión de dejarse caer en la cama. Sin embargo cuando decían la palabra muerto de cansancio un escalofrio recorría la columna vertebral de matt.  
  
Otros sin embargo tenía ciertos planes para sus poderes.   
  
Como por ejemplo mimi la cual tenía pensado usar para.. En realidad la chica no tenía planes pero no querría decir que no tenía planes.   
  
Ella por alguna razon estaba desarrollando sus senos y caderas un poco mas rapido de los normal.. No exageremos diciendo que le crecieron desmesuradamente (Aclaro de una vez) pero si se le notaron un poco mas.. haciendo ver que ya no era una niña. Por lo que estaba ocupada pensado en su nueva ropa en donde ella pudiera mostrar su figura.  
  
Takeru por sus parte tenía incontables planes para usar el anillo de poder. En cuestiones de uso, abuso de poderes y privilegios los niños le ganan a los adultos en cuestiones de planes.  
  
Takeru tenía muchos planes para el anillo de poder. Claro sus opciones eran ilimitadas en cuestiones de imaginación takeru no se quedaba corto. Claro que en cuestión de originalidad en eso si que se quedaba corto.  
  
"Vamos a ver un traje de power Ranger" dijo mientras con el anillo configuraba su ropa en un disfraz de power ranger. Mientras el se miraba en varios espejos en su cuarto.  
"No.. me veo muy mal.. ya sé.. una megaarmadura.. como la de escaflowne" dijo Takeru mientras un armadura de energía aparecía en lugar del traje de power ranger.  
  
"Sii estupendo" dijo Takeru mientras se paseaba por la habitación haciendo poses de batalla. Sin embargo una armadura de de escaflowne en algo tan pequeño como takeru.. no era algo muy impresionante.  
  
Koiushiro por su parte se la paso la noche platicandop sus padres mientras ellos cenaban en un restaurantre con sus hijos.  
El chico no tenía la intención de usar sus poderes u otras habilidades especiales.. solamente querría estar con sus padres  
  
Sora por su parte estaba sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte.. Cuando trató de abrir la puerta de la casa.. se quedó con la perrilla en la mano..  
La chica mas a la noche salió de la casa e hizo una prueba de su fuerza .. quedandose sorprendida al levantar un camion de volteo torton(De los grandes)  
  
Ella solo silbó imnpresiona.. pero muy contennta regresó a su casa..  
  
Joe estaba mas tranquilo.. su experiencia en el digimundo lo había serendado.. o era eso.. o tal vez sería la tecnica de meditación en flor de loto que estaba haciendo y que le estaba despejando la mente..  
  
El chico solamente se sintió mas relajado en su mente.  
  
Taichi E hikari estaban de lo mas raros..  
  
Era cierto que Hikari tenía una exoarmadura muy poderosa.. pero había un pequeño detalle. y era que al parecer cada vez que la usaba quedaba medio desnuda..  
  
Taichi por su parte se dedicó a trabajar con la computadora de su padre hasta altas horas de la noche(Todo esto mientras sus padres dormía claro)  
  
El chico estaba emocionadisimo alestar creando una armadura de combate.  
  
"Podré volar.. y creo que le pondré unos cañoes de rayos en las manos.. y aparte.. mmmm un capa roja me hara ver muy impresionante" dijo mientras sus manos sudaban bajo el teclado.  
  
"Y ahora solo necesito poder fabricar estas partes de alta tecnologia" dijo Taichi mientras se jalaba el pelo.  
  
"Pero no habrá circuitos así hasta el proximo milenio" dijo Taichi muy contrariado.  
  
  
Al día siguiente Taichi fue despertado por una llamada telefonica.  
  
Al contestar el telefono se dio cuenta que era takeru.. la voz estridente llena de animo y otras cosas con las que un niño lleno de azucar podía hacer muchas cosas.  
  
"Bueno te espero en casa de Yamato.. tenemos mucho de que hablar y muchos planes" le dijo Takeru muy entusiasmado.   
"Ahh y trae a hikari" dijo Takeru muy emocionado.  
  
Casi todos lo niños elegidos recibieron la noticia de la reunión en casa de Yamato.  
  
Yamato estaba dormido apaciblemente cuando oyó que la puerta de su casa se rompió. Agil y alerta se preparó al combate con reflejos que no sabía que poseía.  
  
"Ups lo siento Yama.. no calculé mi fuerza" dijo Mimi mientras ponía la puerta de nuevo en su lugar.  
  
"¿Que etsas haciendo aqui?" dijo Yamato un poco contrariado.  
"Ahh nada Takeru me dijo que viniera" dijo mientras admiraba el cuerpo de matt.  
"No sabía que dormías con tan poca ropa Yamato" dijo al ver como el traje negreo de Yamato había desaparecido dejandolo solo con la ropa con que dormía.. Osea su ropa interior.  
  
Antes de que Yamato pudiera hacer algo como hacer que su traje apareciera de nuevo. La puerta de hizo astillas cuando Sora tocó la puerta.  
  
"Upss.. lo siento no calculo mi propia fuerza" dijo Sora muy molesta y mas aun al ver a Yamato en paños menores y a mimi que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
"Lo siento mimi pero debemos pensar en cosas mas elevedas.. ya que vamos a ser celbredidades de fama mundial.. debomos aspirar a Leonardo Di caprio.. Brad Pitt.. N'sync, Back street boys, Ricky martin o cualquier otro guerro de hollywood con un cuerpo tan exitante como su personalidad" dijo Sora en un despliegue tal de feminidad que hizo que Mimi se cohibiera.  
  
"Estan diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno" dijo Yamato muy enojado.  
"Si.. hay peces mas juvgosos en el mar" dijeron las dos chicas al darse cuenta de que por primera vez podría hacer sus sueños realidad.  
  
"Bueno no creen que deberían pensar mejor en donde estará nuestro cuartel general" dijo Takeru el cual entraba por la ventana.  
  
"Takeru" le dijo Yamato muy molesto al ver que su privacía estaba siendo invadida.  
  
"Vaya creo que llegamos tarde" dijo Taichi mientras llegaba con su hermano. El chico traía muchos planos en ss brazos y una cara de develo que no podía con ella.  
  
"Llegan tarde" dijo Koushiro desde la cocina en donde provenía un delicioso aroma.  
  
"Eh y ¿a que hora entraste tu?" dijo Yamato muy contrariado.  
"Hace como unas dos horas.. después de recivir el mensaje de takeru" dijo koushiro mientras se servía una taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
"¿Que?"  
"Privilegios de poder viajar en el tiempo" dijo Koushiro mientras sus amigos lo veían con cierta envidia.  
  
"Sii.. debemos hablar.. tenemos tantas cosas.. en primera debemos escoger donde estará nuetras nuestro cuartel general.. segundo los disfraces.. tercero las frase que diremos.. ningun superheroe se digna a decir.. "Heyy ustedes".. y aparte las poses de batalla" dijo Takeru recordando de pronto que debía respirar.  
  
Koushiro sonrió la parecer todo iba a ser muy divertido.  
  
"Te lo digo Sora.. los encajes ya pasaron de moda.. lo que esta de moda es el escote muy pronunciado" dijo Mimi mientras ellas veía una revidsta de modas.  
  
"Si mi armadura tiene que tener las hombreras mas anchas" dijo Taichi enfrascado maniaticamente en sus planos. "Eso de dará un aire mas varonil" dijo Taichi sonriendo.  
  
Yamato tenía sus manos en su cabeza presa de un dolor de cabeza.  
Joe llegó en ese momento y le puso su mano en la cabeza de Yamato y le alivió el dolor.  
  
"Mmm Britany Spears" dijo Yamato con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.  
"Drew Barrymore" dijo Joe con la misma sonrisa.  
"Cameron diaz" dijeron los dos chicos muy sonrientes.  
  
Takeru e hikari estaban discutiendo.  
"Podemos ir a Disny Word todos los días y además.. seremos reverenciados como los heroes mas grandes" dijo Hiakri muiy emocionada. "Ahh defender la verdad y la justicia como los caballeros de antaño " terminó de decir Hikari muy romantica.  
  
La sonrisa no abandonó los labios de Koushiro.  
  
Los planes de los niños marchaban sobre ruedas..  
"Seremos figuras reconocidas mundialmente.." dijo Takeru muy emocionado contagiando a todos con su entusiasmo.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: Huyuyy va en serio la cosas. 


End file.
